


A New Wind

by elynne



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Decisions, Microfic, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynne/pseuds/elynne
Summary: The drive to explore cannot be denied forever.
Kudos: 1





	A New Wind

Khydann stood aside at the Orgrimmar docks, watching the bustling activity with ears laid flat on her head. The young grey raptor Tsaarak nuzzled her hip and she put a hand on her companion's head, stroking her crest feathers gently, but still not making a move towards the piers.

Two ships were making ready to depart, one to Pandaria, the other to Zandalar. The Wolfmane, the tribe Khydann had been following and trying to make a family with, had sailed to Pandaria months earlier. She'd stayed behind to take care of her own affairs, but now that she was faced with the familiar heraldry of the ship in port, her heart clenched and her stomach fell. Pandaria was a well-known land, and the site of many failures... her previous and well-loved mercenary company had disbanded, her marriage faltered, and she had abandoned her service to the Horde under the power-mad Garrosh, all on Pandaria's rolling green fields. 

But Zandalar... was a new land. She'd seen the proud saurian mounts, the crested raptors, the gold-bedecked trolls, coming and going through the streets of Orgrimmar. The scent of strange spices drifted from the Zandalari ship's sails. 

Nostrils flaring, she shook her mane and patted Tsaarak's head. "Wanderers again," she said with a half-smile. Ears erect, she paced onto the Zandalari boat.


End file.
